Imposibles Creek Au
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Se conocian y a la vez no. Sus padres les habian descrito todo del otro y desde entonces decidieron que lo correcto era odiarse, pero frecuentemente lo que te dicen es muy diferente a la realidad, quizas no seas tan...malo.
1. Upss, mala suerte

"Que se siente saber que lo único que quieres es lo único que no podrás tener"

Poder?. Lo tenían. Dinero?. En millones. Fama?. Pff se daba sola.

No había algo que les faltara a los Tucker y si era así (lo que era poco probable) lo obtenían sin mover un solo dedo . Su solo nombre era sinónimo de riqueza y prestigio; sus bienes iban más allá de las posesiones materiales y las personas sucumbian ante su presencia dispuestas a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. Postradas ante sus pies no había algo que no hicieran por ellos.

Nadie podía oponerse a su voluntad...bueno...casi nadie...

Los Tweak, dueños y creadores de una gran franquicia cafetera, eran la otra familia bajo la cual yacía una gran fortuna, y si bien esta no superaba la de los Tucker, su riqueza e influencia no tenia nada que envidiarle a estos.

Muchos especularon el rencor que existía entre estas dos familias, y no se equivocaron demasiado pues los Tucker lo que más odiaban eran los límites; los que eran impuestos por los Tweak y estos a su vez odiaban que los Tucker usaran su poder de convencimiento para evitar la expansión de Tweek Coffeehouse Bros.

Dos grandes imperios. Dos grandes líderes ejecutivos y un odio en común.

Uno podría pensar que debido a todo esto y el hecho de que nadie quería quedarse atrás, tuvieron un heredero que coincidían en edad, género y (por una corta diferencia) estatura. Pero la verdad es que era solamente eso, una coincidencia.

Los Tucker tenían a Craig Tucker, un muchacho que hacía honor a su apellido pues su presencia era imponente como cualquiera de su familia y los Tweak tenían a Tweek Tweak cuyo destino como el futuro dueño de la empresa de su padre se veía reflejado en su amor por sus productos. Obviamente una vez Thomas Tucker y Richard Tweak se dieron cuenta de esto metieron a sus hijos en la misma riña. Los metieron al mismo instituto pues era el mejor y el de mayor prestigio de esa zona y, como si el destino lo quisiese así, en el mismo curso.

Así es como Craig y Tweek se conocieron, para bien o para mal gracias a sus padres.

No se hablaban al principio. Sabían el nombre del otro únicamente por todo lo que les decían sus familias, y debido a lo que habían escuchado , tardaron en hacerse amigos.

¿Hey Tweek, quieres ir en mi grupo?- Token fue el primero en hablarle al cafeinómano pues a pesar de su posición económica, los demás le consideraban "raro" debido a los espasmos y constantes tics de este.

Hm...c-claro AGH!- Tweek gustaba de la presencia del afroamericano pues nunca le juzgaba por sus constantes temblores y amaba hacer grupos con él pues era de los pocos que se dedicaban realmente.

Oh, hola Tweek!- Clyde era amigo de Token y lo veía mayoritariamente al lado de este. Era una persona alegre y gustaba de fastidiar a los demás sin importarle de quien se tratase, a pesar de esto era buen tipo y aunque no era muy dedicado en los grupos le ponía feliz que en el trabajo también conste él.

H-hola C-clyde ngh...N-no de s-supone que AGH! ¿el grupo sea de cuatro?- Normalmente los grupos que habían formado eran de tres o de dos y pedían que se añada una persona, lo que era perfecto ya que juntos trabajaban muy bien, pero esta vez fue diferente y Tweek no sabia quien podría ser aquella persona que...o dios...no..NO!JESUCRISTO NOOO!

Tweek, te presento a Craig , el será el cuarto miembro de nuestro grupo y...Tweek ?..OH TWEEK ESTAS BIEN!?- la presión había sido demasiada para Tweek y sin importarle nada se desmayo en pleno salón de clases no sólo dejando preocupado a Token sino que también dejo sorprendido a Craig que notó que era muy diferente a como se lo habían descrito sus padres.

CARAJO OTRA VEZ!- no, para Clyde esto ya no era nada nuevo...


	2. Cuestión de costumbres

Cap 2.

Token había llevado a Tweek a la enfermería. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero le sorprendía un poco que se hubiera puesto así después de ver a Craig.

-obviamente este no sabía de la rivalidad de sus familias-

Tweek, ¿estas bien?- Tweek comenzaba a abrir los ojos esperando que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Si-NGH-estoy bien...- se levantó lentamente sosteniendo su cabeza hasta quedar sentado en la cama de la enfermería.

Que bueno,por cierto...- mira con algo de curiosidad al rubio- tu ya conocías a Craig?- Token no se pudo resistir a preguntar aquello ya que en su código estaba no quedarse con una duda si tenia oportunidad de despejarla.

C-craig? - Tweek tuvo que repasar en su memoria ese nombre hasta recordar de quien se trataba. Su cara palideció al recordar a aquel chico y comenzó a temblar más de lo normal, la verdad es que podía decirse que lo conocía pues sus padres le habían hablado mucho de él:

"Chico problema"

"Agresivo"

" Busca pleitos"

" Sin sentimientos"

"Homicida a sangre fría"

Bueno, esto último se lo imagino Tweek juntando todas las anteriores características, dándose a una idea de lo que era. También le había visto en varias de las reuniones que organizaban sus padres pero temía acercarse ya que su postura y rostro encajaban perfectamente con todas sus descripciones, por consecuencia nunca le había hablado así que también podía decirse que no lo "conocía" realmente.

Su-AGH-supongo - contesto a la pregunta de Token quien se había quedado extrañado por el casi minuto que se quedó sin decir nada Tweek.

-Oh...y por tu reacción deduzco que relación no es muy buena-

-RELACIÓN! !-AGH-RELACIÓN!? !QUE -NGH- RELACIÓN! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NADA -AGH-JESUCRISTO!- de un momento a otro Tweek se encontraba jalando sus cabellos y haciendo toda una escena en la enfermería, preocupado de que todos piensen que tiene algo con Tucker y que llegue a oído de sus padres y que estos lo manden a un campo de concentración en el que morirá de hambre y sed como el traidor que piensan que es. Era demasiada presión. No quería convertirse en jabón

NO TWEEK!- Token tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para calmar al rubio- me refería a que no te llevas muy bien con él...

OH..supongo que -AGH-no - respondió un poco más calmado;quitó las manos de sus cabellos y bajó la mirada.- mis padres-ngh-dicen que no debería llevarme con él-AGH-es malo.- Esto último casi lo susurro recordando la imagen que se había creado de él.

¿Tus padres? , eso quiere decir que no has hablado con él...- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

No-ngh-

Token suspiró levemente al oír la respuesta del rubio- deberías darle una oportunidad...no es taaaan malo como seguramente te dijeron tus padres...- desvío su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación que yacía cerrada, pero detrás de esta se encontraba Clyde y Craig, esperando por ellos.

Ngh- Tweek solo tembló en respuesta y mirando con algo de duda a Token ,asintió.

Bien, Craig y Clyde esperan por nosotros afuera, iremos a mi casa y...MALDITA SEA TWEEK ES ENSERIO?- Token vio como el mencionado volvió a desmayarse con tan solo mencionar al pelinegro , dejándose caer en la almohada . Tweek tardaría en acostumbrarse a Tucker, solo pedía que le den algo de tiempo y muchas, pero muchas tazas de café.


	3. Al carajo la amistad

Primero que nada quiero decir a la personita que me dejó el review, que gracias ( y sobre lo de Token, que bueno que te agrade XD ) también perdona que no pueda contestarte el review porque soy nueva en esto de fanfiction, sin mas , prosigamos a la historia.

De nuevo los personajes no me pertenecen ( eso ya se sabe no?)

_\ |_

Era extraño, Tweek no era nada de lo que le habían dicho sus padres:

"Una arpía "

"Un lobo vestido de cordero"

"Un mentiroso"

"Un hipócrita"

Mas bien podría describirlo como alguien: nervioso, tímido, temeroso, adorable...joder NO. Tal vez hasta podría considerar ser su amigo.

Clyde, acompáñame a comprar los materiales- Token se detuvo en seco en medio del parque, cansado de sentir esa aura tan tensa rodearlo mientras iban rumbo a su casa.

Porqué yo?- Clyde miraba a Token con un puchero en señal de queja en su rostro.

Porque sí, vamos- Token tomó de la mano a Clyde y casi arrastrándolo se lo llevó de ahi, claro, sin antes mirar a Tweek y hacerle una seña indicándole que intente hablar un poco con Craig, algo que ni soñando Tweek haría.

Tweek no?- el mencionado se quedó estático al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz tan monótona, y como si fuera película de terror, regresó su cabeza con todo el horror del mundo hacia su portador.

-Ngh- Tweek asintió en respuesta,sin quitar la expresión de temor en su rostro.

Eres hijo de los Tweak...no es cierto?- Oh no...el sabía quién era?, pero si nunca había hablado con Craig. Podría ser...¿lo estaba espiando? ¿Que quería de él? Lo buscaba para matarlo? Pero porque!? En venganza? Oh JESUCRISTO NO QUIERO MORIR!

AGH! NO ME MATES PORFAVOR!- Tweek había retrocedido asustado por todas las paranoicas ideas que se habían reunido en su cabeza. Comenzaba a temblar violentamente otra vez mientras Craig aún trataba de comprender la situación.

Matarte?, de que demonios estas hablando...- el semblante de Craig había cambiado un poco debido a la confusión y con sus ojos puestos en Tweek comenzó a caminar en dirección a este mientras el rubio hacia lo contrario.

Pero que...Craig que le hiciste?- Token llegaba a la escena con las compras en su mano mientras a su lado Clyde lamía muy gustoso un helado (seguramente comprado con el dinero de Token )

Tsk. ..no le hice nada, el muy idiota comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido de la nada- Craig odiaba que le echaran la culpa de algo que no hizo, pff al diablo con la idea de hacerse amigo del rubio, que se joda.

Típico de Tweek - sin dejar de lamer su helado se acercó al rubio ofreciéndole de este a lo que él cafeinómano se negó.

Ah...será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a mi casa..

Los cuatro reanudaban su camino a casa de Token y en todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada, excepto por Clyde que de vez en cuando soltaba un chiste agrio tratando de animar el ambiente. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea del mundo dejar a esos dos solos para que hablarán en el parque ya que ahora el aura se había puesto más tensa y comenzaba a incomodar un poco( bastante )

Ngh- lo siento - de la nada Tweek soltó aquellas palabras como si de asunto de vida o muerte se tratase y Craig al entender el porqué de estas le respondió sacando el dedo del medio. No le importaba que le dijeran que esa seña obscena no estaba a la altura de su apellido, a final de cuentas, nunca le importó seguir las reglas.


	4. ¿Amigo o psicópata con sed de sangre?

Bueno, perdón por la demora X^D

Todo concordaba: su personalidad, su carácter solitario, su intimidante presencia...

Si no era un asesino a sangre fría entonces no sabía que era. Tweek evitaba quedarse solo con él por temor a que este pudiera oler su miedo, seguramente si no hubiera ya tomado seis tazas de café habría caído muerto de pánico, pero obviamente uno no puede evadir su destino aunque quiera.

Bastó sólo un momento de descuido por parte del rubio para que Token y Clyde desaparecieran de la habitación del afroamericano y lo dejarán ahí solo con Craig .

Tweek no podría explicar cuanto temor tenía en ese momento, pero tal vez decir que ni siquiera podía gritar por el terror les dé una idea.

No hizo nada.

Tan sólo se quedo ahí muy quieto en una esquina de la habitación creyendo que si lo hacía Craig no notaria su presencia (al parecer se le olvidó que las personas tienen ojos).

Estas bien?- El pelinegro se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que ver al rubio tan quieto le preocupo un poco.

Y ahí estaba, el característico temblor del rubio apareció en modo de respuesta maldiciendo al mundo porque no haya resultado su plan.

Pensé que estabas muerto..- muerto? El creyó que estaba muerto?-AGH-NO,MORIR ERA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

No-ngh- reunió todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas palabras, la verdad es que si no llegaba alguno de sus otros dos amigos pronto, saltaría por la ventana(y no le importaba la presión que eso significase).

No eres como dijeron mis padres- Tweek se sorprendió ante estas palabras y aún con miedo ,giro su vista hacia el pelinegro.

Ellos dijeron que...- Craig sopeso un poco la idea de decírselo o no, pero le daba igual, de todos modos no es como si el rubio lo fuera a matar o algo.

Dijeron que podías tumbar a un elefante de un golpe - obviamente Craig no quiso ser literal- que eras un maestro del engaño, que sabes actuar muy bien si quieres poner algo a tu favor...igual que tus padres.

¿Los Tucker dijeron todo eso sobre él y su familia?¿Deformaron tanto la realidad?

-AGH-NO! !- Tweek regresó a ver al pelinegro con la intención de desmentir todas las calumnias dirigidas a los Tweak por los señores Tucker, y sin darse cuenta, se acercó demasiado al que hace un rato era motivo de su miedo. Craig se sorprendió ante la acción impulsiva del rubio, abriendo levemente sus ojos pero regresando a su característica cara un momento después.

Mi familia nunca ha engañado a nadie -ngh- somos una familia honrada amante a nuestro -AGH- trabajo!. Además...- miró fijamente a Craig con una determinación nunca antes mostrada por el rubio- yo NUNCA JAMÁS-ngh- le haría daño a un elefante-. Tweek podía ser muy valiente si se trataba de defender a su familia, odiaba que la gente diga cosas ajenas a la realidad, tal vez eso lo que más odiaba en el mundo (lo segundo que más odiaba después del maltrato animal).

L-lo lamento y lo del elefante...no era literal- Nunca antes en su vida se había disculpado , pero en ese momento las palabras salieron de su boca como un reflejo. Tal vez era la culpa, su conciencia despertando después de años de estar dormida o tal vez era el nerviosismo que le producía la cercanía del rubio, la respiración de este chocando con su rostro. No estaba claro , lo único que sabía era que en un instante aquel Tweek que se había enfrentado a él desapareció mostrando nuevamente al indefenso y tembloroso amante del café, que al parecer también se percató de la cercanía pues se alejó violentamente y regreso a su esquina lanzando pequeños grititos.

Agh- L-lo lamento -ngh- no me mates porfavor-

Craig no supo si fue la valentía mostrada por el rubio al enfrentarse a él, o si la sinceridad al defender a sus padres haciéndo que vuelva a él la fé en el mundo; pero extrañamente un puñado de sentimientos llegaron hacia él produciendo le un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Algo era diferente.

-Ahora algo era diferente.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando descubría algo nuevo. Se sentía curioso. Curioso hacia aquel chico que podía ser valiente e impulsivo , y un instante después ser paranoico y desesperado. Tal vez no sea tan malo pasar algo de tiempo con él. Descubriendolo. Descubriendo a Tweek.

 **N.A:** Bueno, aquí comienza el creek :) * se que mi historia es algo cansina pero denle una oportunidad*


	5. eh ahí el dilema

Tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerse, y situaciones en las que coincidían no faltaron. Ahora - un mes después - formaban junto a Token y Clyde, el Team Craig.

Lo habían escogido como su **líder** por ser el más fuerte de los cuatro, la votación fue unánime y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo, Craig era su representante.

Todo lo hacían juntos: comían juntos, jugaban juntos, se sentaban juntos ; cosa que era muy beneficiosa para Craig que poco a poco fue conociendo al rubio. Al hacerlo, no sólo se dio cuenta de lo errados que estaban sus padres, si no que también notó que a pesar de que todos pensarán en el cómo un "cobarde" , no era nada de eso.

Tweek era muy valiente, tal vez más valiente que él, pues cuando quería defender a alguien que amaba, no lo pensaba dos veces. Quizá su extrema cautela por las cosas les llevó a pensar a los demás que aquel rubio era débil y miedoso, pero Craig lo conocía, ahora lo conocía.

Fue está actitud del cafeinómano la que atrapó a Craig y antes de darse cuenta ya se había enamorado de él. Al principio se sintió confundido, pero después de meditar y entablar una charla reveladora con Stripes, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Tweak.

Tal vez si fuera otra persona aquello no tendría problema, pero no, era un Tweak, era el hijo de los enemigos de su padre y aunque no quisiese admitirlo le temía un poco a la idea de que lo tachen de traidor y lo deshereden. El amaba ser un Tucker, aunque no se lo diría a nadie. El amaba a su familia, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y amaba estar rodeado de personas que sucumbian ante su voluntad, tenia miedo de perder el poder. El merecía ser llamado cobarde, no Tweek...

-Papá...Mamá...puedo preguntarles algo?- Ya era la hora de la cena y Craig quería enfrentar aquel problema de una buena vez.

-Claro...- dijo su padre sin tomarle mucha atención a su hijo.

-Por supuesto cielo...¿Que quieres saber? - su madre trató de ignorar a su esposo y miró a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm. ..- dudó un poco- si...-se le ocurrió una idea- Si Ruby estuviera enamorada del hijo de los Tweak, como reaccionarian?

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ruby, su hermana lo rompió.

-¿!Pero que diablos estas hablando!?-

!Cómo osaba utiliza a su hermana para esa clase de preguntas!.

-Ruby tu...- miró la señora Tucker a la menor de sus hijos.

-CLARO QUE NO!, CRAIG ES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!- señaló acusadora a Craig quien sólo le sacó el dedo en repuesta.

La señora miró de mala forma a Ruby para que mantenga la compostura y luego a Craig que solo se encogió de hombros y aclaró.

-Solo lo digo hipotéticamente...¿ustedes que harían? - Volvió a fórmula la pregunta.

Bueno...Thomas, ayúdame - La señora busco apoyo en su esposo quien suspiró pesado y se decidió a hablar.

-Seria un traidor..., no sólo eso.., mancharía el apellido Tucker, solo imaginarme el apellido Tweak me dan ganas de vomitar...- había sido muy franco, demasiado, lo suficiente para que Craig descarte totalmente la idea de salir con el rubio. Pero no importaba, como dijo su mamá alguna vez, son caprichos de la adolescencia, con el tiempo se le pasaría.

-Ahora si me disculpan...- Hablo Thomas Tucker levantándose de la mesa- me voy...- y sin más se dirigió a su habitación, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Maldito Richard...-susurro mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba detrás de sí, recordando...pues no siempre los Tucker odiaron a los Tweek.

N.A: Tengo una idea extraña de porque el señor Tucker odia a los Tweek, así que...hasta el siguiente capítulo :^V

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Richard?


	6. Me lo merecía?

**N.A: No soy buena con los títulos, bueno... lo de cursiva es recuerdo y lo que no, está pasando en la actualidad. Disfruten.**

Aquellas palabras de su hijo, por más simples que fueron, calaron tanto en sí que no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el recuerdo.

Aquello trajo a su mente palabras que nunca deseo escuchar nuevamente por el simple hecho de que en su momento le dolieron tanto.

Odiaba al dueño de esas palabras, lo odiaba de sobre manera, al menos ahora lo hacía , ahora después del "suceso" que marcó su vida y actitud.

No siempre fue un hombre cerrado y falto de emociones, no siempre fue tan inexpresivo y quemeimportista. Hubo un tiempo en el que mostró tanto sus emociones, que se hizo dependiente de ellas, las hizo indispensables en su vida y pago muy caro por aquello

"Lo siento Thomas"

Un segundo de recuerdo lo llevó a hacer un desastre.

Tan sólo aquellas palabras hicieron que en un ataque de ira todo lo que yacía en su escritorio fuera a parar al suelo.

No soportaba aquel suceso y después de tantos años aún no podía asimilarlo. ¿Tan mal estuvo lo que hizo? ¿ Merecía lo que pasó? ¿De verdad merecía aquello?¿Lo merecía...?

* * *

 _-No es increíble como pasa el tiempo?, míranos, pareciera que ayer entramos al jardín de niños y ahora...-suspiro-cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestro sueño...- Cada palabra dicha por aquella persona era tan magnífica, podía escucharle una y otra vez, podía escucharle por toda la vida, si es que toda la vida Richard quisiera pasar con él._

 _\- Tienes razón- las blancas colinas de Colorado eran testigas de muchas cosas. Cosas malas. Cosas buenas. Y, como aquel atardecer; cosas bellas._

 _-Oye Thomas, tu nunca me dijiste cual es tu sueño, es decir...tienes algo en mente?-_

 _\- No realmente...- aún recostado sobre la nieve, apenas levantaba la mirada para ver al chico sentado junto a él.-_

 _-No crees que deberías pensar en algo?, la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y...- Richard imitó la acción del otro acostándose junto a él- ¿No hay algo que quieras hacer?_

 _\- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer...-_

 _-a sí?, como cuáles? -_

 _\- quiero irme de aquí, irme contigo, olvidar a mis padres, olvidarme de todo, vivir como una persona sin futuro y morir sin méritos..._

 _Leves carcajadas se escucharon provenientes del castaño- No bromees, que tipo de sueño es ese...?-_

 _-No bromeo...- sentándose en la nieve miró fijamente a su acompañante- quiero que vengas conmigo Richard-._

 _-que?- aquellas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba tal seriedad por parte del Tucker y menos para ese tipo de cosas. Era algo descabellado, él no podía abandonar a sus padres, o aquel pueblo. No todo era tan simple como se oía._

 _\- Imposible, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, además mis padres...- Richard fue interrumpido por Thomas en un impulso tomó sus manos._

 _-olvida a tus padres, tengamos una nueva vida y ..._

 _-NO!- alejó bruscamente las manos del otro de las suyas-¡tu piensas que esto es muy simple pero no lo es! , a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo un propósito, no puedo abandonarlo por uno de tus caprichos..._

 _-¿Uno de mis caprichos?! , lo lamento señor "sueño en grande" pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que necesitan la aprobación de sus padres para ser feliz, a diferencia de ti._

 _\- ¡Pues si soy como dices porque no te vas sin mí!- Se levantaba listo para irse pero una mano lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca._

 _\- no me voy a ir sin ti...- aún sujetándolo bajo el rostro evitando que el otro viera su sonrojo._

 _-No te puedes ir sin mi?, cual es tu problema!-_

 _-Tú- Richard notó que la mano del Tucker presionó más fuerte su muñeca, haciendo que su expresión de furia cambiase a una de preocupación._

 _-Thomas?-_

 _-me gustas...-_

 _Aquellos minutos parecieron eternos. El silencio reino y la sensación de incomodidad se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que el Tweak decidió romperlo._

 _-lo siento Thomas- liberó su muñeca del agarre y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más._

 _¿Que se suponía que significaba aquello?. ¿Que clase de respuesta era esa?. Thomas no quería asumir la verdad, no podía, aquello no podía ser un rechazo. No podía aceptarlo, no podía..._

 _No faltaron las lágrimas,no falto el dolor._

 _Quizá para los demás aquello no valía un cambio total de Thomas, pero había puesto tanto de él en aquel amor que una vez se desvaneció, ya no quedo más de ese sentimiento en él._

 _Toda su vida vivió castigandose por aquello, pero ver tan feliz a "ese" con otra persona le hizo darse cuenta que no era su culpa, era la culpa de él. Por rechazar su amor, por rechazar su afecto, por todo..._

 _Era la culpa del maldito en el que había puesto su confianza, era la culpa del único en el que había confiado...era la culpa del Tweak._

 _Es ahí cuando decidió tomar el negocio familiar y arruinar todo lo que el otro hiciera, no le dejaría ser feliz nunca más..._

* * *

-Thomas, estas bien? - la voz de su esposa lo despertaba de sus pensamientos.

Aquella mujer...

Recordaba el día en que sus padres lo comprometieron con ella y que la frustración de su amor no correspondido le hizo aceptar aquella relación.

Ella sabía el porqué de su actitud, el porqué de su matrimonio, pero no le había importado. Siempre le había apoyado aun cuando él nunca la vio como una esposa. Y aunque no lo admitía la apreciaba un poco por ello, por nunca dejarlo solo.

Al principio su actitud era insoportable hacia aquella mujer de rubios cabellos, pero con el tiempo , algo en el decidió que ella no merecía aquello.

No se hizo más cariñoso , pero si cambió su carácter. Decidió pasar de página y hacer una familia con ella.

El nacimiento de su primer hijo hizo que existiera una tregua respecto a su odio a los Tweak, pero enterarse que lo otro también había tenido un hijo lo enfureció de sobre manera.

Aun en ese aspecto quería arruinarle la vida. Pero no, esta vez no dejaría que los Tweak fueran más felices que ellos.

Los Tweak sufrirían con aquello que más amaban y ese era su hijo. Él se encargó de poner a Craig en contra del Tweak. Y creía que ahora le estaba dando buenos resultados pero...

\- Pasame el teléfono-

\- el teléfono?, Thomas, puedo saber porque?

\- necesito asegurarme de algo...-

-es respecto a Craig...-

-algo así...

 **N.A: Wuao, esto fue algo largo( y raro), bueno , tenia que aclararlo.**

 **¿A quien llamará Thomas?**

 **¿Que piensa hacer?**

 **¿Craig estará de acuerdo?**

 **Descubralo en el próximo capítulo de "Imp**

 **osible" ( okey muchas radio novelas por hoy X^D)**


	7. Problemas

**N.A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste ~**

Parecía que aquel día iba a ser como cualquiera.

El sol brillaba, sus amigos le esperaban en la esquina y el bus se había retrasado cinco minutos como todos los días ( muchos le habían preguntado el porqué de su viaje en autobús teniendo a su disposición un chófer personal, pero el siempre respondía con lo mismo: .!. )

Al parecer nada estaba fuera de lo normal, justo como a él le gustaba.

* * *

\- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - Palabras tensas a esas horas de la mañana no eran una buena señal , y menos si aquellas palabras provenían de un malhumorado pelinegro.

\- Estudiando, como todos en este colegio idiota...- Aquella chica pelirroja respondía igual de tajante que el pelinegro. Al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía intimidarse con la presencia del otro.

\- No podías elegir otro lugar para hacerlo?-

\- Yo estudio donde se me de la gana- Un "OHHH" se escuchaba de fondo por parte de los que contemplaban la escena.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - al rededor de ellos dos se había formado un grupo de personas -chismosos- entre los cuales estaban los amigos del Tucker.

\- Lo dices por el aura asesina o porque se acabaron los tacos?..- Token no pudo evitar pensar si aquel chico amante de la comida mexicana, era idiota o solo aparentaba serlo.

-ngh- quien es ella?- Una temblorosa voz a su lado lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- La prima de Craig, Rebec..-

-Red- Se apresuró en interrumpir Clyde a Token, por lo que este último frunció el ceño.

-Agh- C-craig tiene una prima?!- Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la falta de conocimiento del paranoico acerca de la vida del Tucker.

\- Acaso tus padres no te lo habían contado todo de él?-

-ngh- parece que no...-

Derrepente un fuerte sonido interrumpió la conversación de los chicos.

-OH DIOS MIO, HAN GOLPEADO A CRAIG!- La voz de Stan, uno de los espectadores no se hizo esperar.

\- HIJA DE PUTA!- Respondió su amigo, fiel a la tradición que mantenían.

\- Desgraciada...- susurraba un pelinegro sobándose la mejilla.

\- idiota- le respondió aquella chica alejándose de la escena que hace rato habían formado.

-AUCH- Repitieron al unísono Token y Clyde al ver la marca en la mejilla de Craig. Se podía decir que aquella señal de una cachetada se quedaría en él por el resto del día.

-OH JESÚS! ! TE PARTIÓ LA CARA! SI NO TE **LLEVAMOS** A UN HOSPITAL MORIRÁS! -AGH-! VER A ALGUIEN MORIR ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ! - Tweek jalaba de sus cabellos mientras corría en círculos por los pasillos, seria un trauma para él ver morir a alguien querido.

\- Tsk- solo es una jodida marca...desaparecerá con el tiempo- Y pensar que el pelinegro había decidido que aquel día no pelearía con nadie. El destino quería que fuera un chico problema, quien era el para contradecir al destino.

-ngh- Y si no desaparece!- Bajando un poco la voz se acercó preocupado hacía Craig, topando apenas con sus dedos la mejilla del pelinegro.

-L-lo hará - tomando con cuidado la mano del paranoico la alejó de su rostro, sin poder evitar que un poco de color llegase a su cara.

\- HJMM- Aclarando su garganta el afroamericano interrumpió la escena.- Creo que aún debemos ir a clases..

-AGH! ES VERDAD! - a toda prisa Tweek corrió a su salón , dejando a sus amigos muy, demasiado atrás.

\- Hey Tweek! Por allá no es!.. demonios...- Clyde intentó advertirle pero el rubio ya estaba muy lejos.

\- Iré por Tweek, los veo en clases...- Señaló el castaño, acto seguido se echó a correr todo lo que pudo en un intento de alcanzar a su amigo, dejando solos a Token y a Craig.

\- Te vas a meter en graves problemas...- Token llamó la atención del pelinegro.

\- Tsk...puedo mantener a Red bajo control-

\- No me refería a eso..- Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, Token ya estaba varios pasos adelante suyo.

" No sabes lo que te espera...Craig"

 **N.A : Empiecen con sus teorías conspirativas, okey no, hasta el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
